Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation!
by BubblyDevilMickie
Summary: It's the next generation of Powerpuff Girls Z! The original girls are grown up and have fulfilled their dreams! Now, their daughters have become the newest Powerpuff Z group!
1. The Beginning

**Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a yellow house that is actually a lab, there were two people inside it. Ken and his son, Kohito was inside. Now you all remember Ken when he was younger with his father Professor Utonium, and his dog Peach. Well, he grew up, had a son of his own. Who is he married to? Well, he's married to Kuriko, of course! I'll tell you the rest later.

"Dad, you told me last time that there was a team called Powerpuff Girls Z. I know they are grown up now but what if more trouble happens? Shouldn't we get more girls like them?" Kohito asked. His father turned to him. "Another team like them? It's too impossible to get more random girls to be the next Powerpuff Girls Z." he replied. "So? My grandpa left you the Chemical Z stuff before he died, you can still do it!" Kohito argued. Ken sighed; he knew his son was right since he was way smarter than him.

"Okay, but you're shooting it. It's time for you to see what I went through when I was your age." Ken told him. Kohito smiled. His robotic dog, Peachu, was sleep. "And maybe the new white light can make Peachu speak like Peach did." Kohito said. Ken didn't like when Kohito talked about Peach, but that's why they made Peachu.

"Okay, are you ready?" Ken asked. Kohito nodded in excitement as he got on the ray thing. "Make sure to shoot it off into a place where it'll bounce off." Ken demanded. Ken put the chemical Z into the ray. "Shoot!" Ken yelled. Kohito sighed and then shot the ray out the window. One white light shot at Peachu. "Ouch! What was that - da wan?" Peachu said. Ken and Kohito were shocked but didn't seem to mind.

As the stuff was shot, 3 white lights and 6 black lights. Who would they hit? Lets see.

Where a school of kids were pouring out, one girl with orange hair and a red bow was seen as the first one, her name was Mitsuki Akatatsutsumi, and the daughter of Momoko. "Okay, mom told me to pick her up some sweets. Mom is so lazy sometimes, maybe that's why the job as a nurse so she wouldn't be lazy." Mitsuki sighed. She walked down the sidewalk to go to a store that had sweets. Mitsuki saw the nearest store. "Oh, that's moms favorite store for sweets." She said. Soon, Mitsuki found herself in the store.

"Let's see here. Cookies, lollipops, and chocolate. Ugh, how can mom eat this junk?" Mitsuki said as she shivered. She just bought random things, her mom loved sweets too much to even care. Mitsuki got out of the store. Mitsuki carried all of the stuff in one big bag. "Gosh, guess mom had strong arms to hold all of this." Mitsuki joked. She walked into the park; she was too tired from the walking and the sweets. Mitsuki hoped her mother wouldn't notice that she took something. Mitsuki grabbed a candy bar out of the bag, opened it and started eating. "I see why mom likes sweets!" Mitsuki smiled.

Mitsuki soon looked up into the sky. "What the?" Mitsuki asked herself. She spotted a white light. "Where did that come from?" Mitsuki said. As it got closer, it was heading towards someone. She then saw it was coming for a little girl, playing with a yo-yo. "Hey, you! Look out!" Mitsuki yelled to her. Mitsuki jumped from the bench and towards the girl. The white light got closer and soon Mitsuki jumped into the girl's safety.

Mitsuki shot her hand into the air as a red ring appeared on it. "Flaming Bliss!" Mitsuki shouted as she got into a pose with a red compact. She then replaced the compact back into her belt and red flames shot from it. Mitsuki then spun around. Soon, a red flame moved out of her way to show her face. Mitsuki moved around, her long hair flipping around as she made her hand moved down, making a red glowing vest appear on both sides. Then, she did random poses with her arms. Then, it zoomed away from her as she jumped into the air to make her vest not glow and her shoes appear. Soon, she did more poses. After, Mitsuki placed her hands over her compacts, swung her legs around, and made a red glowing skirt appear. She flipped her skirt around to make it stop glowing. Then, she shot her hands out with a wink as some gloves appeared. Placing a hand over the left side of her vest and making a yellow "P" appear. Tapping her feet on the ground and making two circles appear on top of her red shoes. Soon, spinning around and letting a heart draw on the back of her vest. Another time, she spun as she made her choker and earrings appear. And finally, she ended her transformation with herself in the background of red flames circling around her.

Leaving the scene, she pointed to herself. "Oh my, did that white light turn me from Mitsuki to this girl Flaming Bliss?" she asked herself. Mitsuki who was now Bliss saw that she was holding a yo-yo. "I'm not gonna ask where this came from." Bliss said. All of a sudden, she started doing some yo-yo tricks in front of the little girl. She stood up and clapped her hands. "Wow, you must be an expert." The girl said. "Um, thanks? I guess." Bliss replied and then walked off. She then started jumping, higher and higher. "Whoa, I'm a heroine for sure!" Bliss told herself, but when she stopped jumping, she floated. "And I can fly?" Bliss said. "I can fly!" Bliss said as she blasted into the air, leaving a glowing red line following her.

Now, we will go see what a black light was doing.

A black light went towards a zoo. It headed for a monkey in a zoo. As it went towards the monkey and hit him. The black light surrounded him and turned him into a bigger monkey. "Ha! That black light made me evil and now I'm gonna do evil things – Jojo!" The monkey who was now Jojo yelled. He saw that people were making fun of the animals with fruits and other foods. "That is no way to treat animals – Jojo!" he yelled. Jojo soon jumped from where he was and scared the people away. "Be free from this place!" Jojo said to animals and open the pens. Penguins, lions, and other animals escape. Scaring more people away as the animal set loose in other places. But this caught Bliss's eye.

"Whoa! Where did they come from?" she said. Bliss ran up to the zoo and saw Jojo letting out the animal. "Hey! Quit doing that and put those animals back in." Bliss commanded him. Jojo turned around to her. "Who are you to tell me what to do – Jojo?" he yelled to her. "Who am I?" Bliss said. "Who am I? I'm Flaming Bliss, and I command you to stop!" Bliss said with squinted eyes. The two stood in front of eachother. Jojo could sense that Bliss had white light, which meant she was good. Bliss could sense that Jojo had black light, which meant he was evil. "You're evil, I'm good! And I'm good, and good always wins. I read my mothers comic books." Bliss said to him. Jojo rolled his eyes and picked up cars and just threw them at Bliss.

She moved different ways with shocked eyes. "Watch where you're throwing those cars, monkey breath!" Bliss yelled in anger. Bliss jumped into the air and then got her yo-yo into pose. "Triple Flame!" Bliss said as she shot her yo-yo in full speed at Jojo. He tried grabbing the yo-yo but it burned his hands. "Ouch, why you brat!" Jojo yelled to her. She then was ready to do another attack. "Flaming Bounce!" Bliss yelled another attack but this one hit Jojo in the stomach and sent him flying.

Somewhere in a tall building, a mayor and his assistant watched all of this on one big monitor. "That girl and monkey are destroying part of my town! Call someone to get her to stop." The mayor told his assistant, Miss Bellum. She nodded. "Let's get Ken and his son, Kohito to stop her. I think they decided to create another Powerpuff Girls Z team." Bellum told him. "She's the first one then, she must be the daughter of Momoko then because she can't fit in her transformation suit anymore." He said to her. Bellum nodded some more. "I heard Miyako and Kaoru also had daughters." Bellum told him. He nodded this time. "Send them out then, Ken and Kohito!" he said, and she did so.

The mayor and Bellum appeared on the screen of Ken and Kohito. "Hey dad, the mayor is on the screen." Kohito said to his father. "That means your white light got to people." Ken replied. "Uh, sir? What is it?" Ken asked. "Bellum told me you created another Powerpuff Girls Z team." The mayor said from the screen. "No, I didn't. It was all Kohito's idea. I guess he wanted another team so he could see what I went through." Ken finally said. Kohito scoffed a bit. "Anyway, I want you to go out and catch her the same way you did to Momoko." The mayor said. "Yeah, okay. Good thing my father kept the car. Come on, Kohito and Peachu." Ken said before running off. Kohito picked up Peachu and went after Ken.

Back at the zoo, the cops were coming towards Bliss. She made the animals go into their pens. Soon, she turned her attention to the cops. "Uh oh, the cops! Time to hop!" she shouted and then jumped away. With Ken, Kohito, and Peachu, they were in the car and driving off to find Bliss. Back with her, she was still hopping. "I better find the person who caused this." Bliss said and was hopping faster off. Peachu started jumping up and down since he sensed where Bliss was. "I know where she is – da wan!" Peachu shouted to them. Kohito grabbed the binoculars and saw her too. "Dad, there she is." Kohito said. Ken drove to where she was. Bliss saw the car; it went faster towards her. She held her hand out. Since she was the color of red, they had to stop so they did.

All 3 got out of the car. Kohito grabbed Bliss's arm. "You have to come with us." He told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because you need to, duh." Kohito finally said. "You're the ones who did this then, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. Bliss shrugged and went with them and into the car. "I'm the first one, how many white lights were there?" Bliss asked them. "4, the 1st one hit Peachu then the 2nd one hit you. The 3rd and 4th one are still out there." Kohito told her. "Well, let's look for them!" Bliss said and then they drove off.

There was another girl. She had golden blonde pigtails; she was the second one. Her name was Ayumi Gotokuji. "Off to the clothing store." Ayumi said and walked inside a clothing store. She saw tons of cute outfits. "I like this one." Ayumi said as she held it up to herself in the mirror. "Hey, this one looks familiar. It looks like the one my mom made." She said. She admired the blue dress with blue sparkles. "It's beautiful!" Ayumi shouted in glee. She bought other things by different designers. "Wait until mother sees that I bought one of her dresses, she'll be happy." Ayumi said. As she skipped out of the clothing store with the bag in her arm.

Ayumi passed down a sidewalk only to see a little girl playing with bubbles. Ayumi was like her mother, Miyako, who also loved bubbles. She raised her hand in the air and held one of the bubbles. "Such gentle bubbles." Ayumi said. Ayumi looked in the air making her smile disappear. It was a white light! It was heading for the little girl. Ayumi dropped her bags and covered the girl for safety, letting the white light hit her instead.

Ayumi rose her hands in the air with herself holding a compact and a ring on her finger. "Popping Button!" Ayumi yelled as it zoomed into her eye then zoomed out with her striking a pose with her blue compact opening. A teal barrette appeared in her hair as she replaced the compact back into her belt with bubble looking buttons shot out from the compact. Soon, a bigger bubble looking button moved away to show her face. Button snapped her fingers to two glowing blue vests to appear. She posed her arms out after. She held her cheeks in her palms then striking them out as her vest stopped glowing. Button placed her hands over her blue compact as glowing blue light shot out of her belt. Swishing her hands back and forth to make the glowing skirt appear. Zooming up and looking at Button, she flashed a smile as she held the ends of the skirt and made it stop glowing. Shooting her hands out and making gloves appear with a smile. Making a diamond with her fingers and making a yellow "P" appear on the left side of her vest. She made her feet tap into each other and make two circles appear on both her shoes. Switching to the back of her vest, she let a blue heart draw itself. She slowly shot her arms into the air, spun around and made her earrings and choker appear. And finally, she ended her transformation with herself in a blue back ground with a line of buttons on the side of her.

Leaving the scene, she looked at her new outfit. "What the? When did mom design this outfit?" Button asked herself. She also saw that she was holding a longer bubble wand. "Oh my, it comes with a toy?" she also said. She looked down at the girl who she saved; she just smiled at her. Button smiled back and then hopped off. She didn't know what happened but she got a cute outfit. "I can't believe it, a cute dress my mother probably designed. I look gorgeous." Button said to herself.

Back with the others, Peachu could sense Button. "I found the other one – da wan!" Peachu shouted to the rest. Kohito looked outside with the binoculars. "Hey, I wanna see her too." Bliss said as she grabbed the binoculars from him. She spotted her too. "She has the same outfit as me, that's so weird." Bliss said to all of them.

Jojo was walking down a dirt road when he spotted Button; she was still hopping. Button stopped hopping when she spotted Jojo. "Hello monkey. Bye!" Button said to him and hopped away. Jojo turned around. "Another one, you look like that red one – Jojo!" he yelled and went after her. She looked back at him. "You wanna hop with me? Go ahead!" Button said. "I don't want to hop with you, stupid girl – Jojo!" he insulted her. Button stopped hopping. "I'm not stupid." She said.

Bliss saw that Jojo was insulting. "Let me out, I wanna help her!" Bliss pleaded. The rooftop opened and Bliss flew out with a red glowing light after her. Bliss then landed near Button. "Huh, you look like me." Button said to Bliss. "We were hit by white lights." Bliss told her. Button nodded. Jojo saw them both. "You again!" Jojo yelled to Bliss. "Yes, me again." Bliss smirked. "Um, who are you?" Button asked Bliss. "I'm Bliss, and that's Jojo! He's evil, okay?" Bliss told her. "Oh, well I'm Button." She replied. "That wand you have in your hand is a weapon like my yo-yo is mine." Bliss pointed out. "Oh, I thought it was a toy." Button said to her. Bliss and Jojo sweatdropped at her. "Enough of this, I want to destroy you so I can do evil things – Jojo!" Jojo yelled to them.

"Button, me and you must fight him." Bliss said.

"Right!" she replied.

Jojo went towards the two in full speed but Button accidentally used her wand to throw it at him. Luckily, it hit him in the head and knocked him out. "Um, Button?" Bliss asked. "Yes?" she said happily. "I don't think that was a throwing stick." Bliss said to her with a strange glare. "Oh, silly me." Button said as she sweatdropped. Kohito, Ken, and Peachu ran out. "We need you to come with us." Ken said to Button. Button nodded. "Do we take him?" Bliss asked as she pointed to Jojo who was still knocked out. "Yes." Kohito said. Peachu growled at Jojo a bit. Bliss and Button picked up Jojo and followed the other 3. They all went in the car and drove off.

There is still one more white light. But who was gonna hit? Find out in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Girls Changed Back! The Final White Light?


	2. Girls Changed Back The Final White Light

**Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: Girls Changed Back! The Final White Light?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove, Kohito looked at Bliss and Button. "Did you save little kids like your m-" Kohito was about to say, but Ken nudged him and shook his head down at him. "Like who? Anyway, I saved a little girl who was playing with a yo-yo. And oh no! I forgot my lunch bag and my mother sweets at the park. It's all melted or taken by now." Bliss said as she slapped her cheek gently. Button looked at Bliss with a sad face. "I also saved a little girl, she was playing with bubbles. Like Bliss, I forgot something. I bought the cutest clothes made by mother." Button said sadly. "Are we the only ones?" Button decided ask. "No, there is one last white light. I hope we know who it hits." Ken said to the girls.

As they finally got to lab, they all got out. "Okay, we're gonna detransform you." Ken said. "What!" Bliss and Button said together. "Aw, I'm gonna miss being Flaming Bliss." She told them. "I wanna stay as Popping Button." Button said. "Don't worry, you see that belt?" Ken said as he pointed to Bliss's belt. "The white light gave you that belt and you can keep it." Kohito pointed out. Bliss and Button smiled at each other. "Okay, change us back then." Button said with a smile. Bliss and Button picked up Mojo once more and they soon headed inside.

"Get on that table and then we can turn you back." Ken commanded. Bliss and Button got on the table and laid down. Kohito helped put on the metal head thing and strapped them up. "Is this gonna hurt?" Bliss asked. Button just decided to rub her rod to past the time. Peachu guarded Jojo, still growling at him. Ken picked up the ray gun. "Oh, and no, it's not gonna hurt." Ken told her. Bliss nodded. Soon, he turned it on and changed them back to normal. Bliss was now Mitsuki and Button was now Ayumi. Soon, they got them out and off the table.

Mitsuki looked at her now regular clothes. Ayumi did too. "When will we be able to change back?" Mitsuki asked them. "You'll be able to transform on your own or if Peachu tells you to. But only when trouble happens but you girls have to decide if you wanna be a team." Kohito said. "A team? That'd be really awesome!" Mitsuki said. Ayumi smiled. "Oh, yay! We can be in our super cute uniform for all times." Ayumi said with her hands clapped together. "What can we be called?" Mitsuki asked. "Um, how about Powerpuff Girls Z?" Ken suggested. "Yes!" Mitsuki and Ayumi said together. "But we want a third member, someone who will like the outfit like us." Mitsuki said to him. "I wanna know something, which one of you made us like this?" Ayumi asked innocently. Ken pointed to Kohito. Ayumi walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Thank you, I love being Button!" Ayumi said to him. Mitsuki stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but you also caused black lights." Mitsuki said.

Peachu continued to growl at Jojo, Peachu was like Peach when he growled at Mojo like that. Peachu then sensed a white light but he waited later until she was transformed.

Now, we go off to the last member. A girl with black hair and a green hat was skateboarding down the sidewalk. Her name was Kagami Matsubara. She saw a boy playing with a hammer. She watched him carefully until she looked into the sky and saw a white light heading for the boy. "Uh oh! Look out!" Kagami yelled to him and then went to his safety.

Kagami rose her fist into the air as ring appeared on her hand and she held a green compact. "Shooting Blitz!" she yelled as she then flipped off her hat and struck a pose with her compact opening. Zooming into her black hair, a green charm appeared on both sides. She then replaced her compact back into her belt as green glowing shards shot out of her belt. A bigger green shard then moved away to show her face. Blitz waved her hands down the sides of her arms as a glowing green vest appeared. Blitz then randomly struck her arms out. She then held out arms out as green shards made her vest stop glowing. She then made more poses. Blitz held her hands over her green compact as a glowing green skirt appear by just kicking her feet around. This time smiling, she covered the skirt and then made it stop glowing. She shot her hands out and made gloves appear. She poked her vest and made a yellow "P" appear. Then, she slammed her feet on the ground and made the circles appear on he shoes. Blitz turned around and let a heart draw itself on her back. She raised her arms and then spun around to punch the air and make her choker and earrings appear. Finally, Blitz ended her transformation with herself in a green background with green shards on top and bottom of her.

Blitz saw herself in a skirt. "Holy crud! Where the hell did this come from? I haven't worn a skirt since 3rd grade!" Blitz whined. The little boy just stared at her. "Ugh." Blitz said then walked away. She finally noticed a hammer in her hand. "I don't care about this but the skirt? Yes!" Blitz shouted. Then, she sneezed. "Dang skirt." She said and continued walking.

Back at the lab, Peachu's nose sensed Blitz. "Another girl transformed – da wan!" he yelled to everyone. "Looks like you get to transform again, girls." Ken said. Mitsuki and Ayumi smiled at each other.

"Flaming Bliss!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Popping Button!" Ayumi yelled.

The two soon started transforming together and then ended it with themselves in a half red half blue back ground with flames and buttons.

"We'll find her, you guys stay here." Bliss said and then ran off. Button went with her. "I wonder where she is, Bliss." Button said. Bliss looked around. "Hey, I see a hammer. That must be her." Bliss said as she then flew down to her. Button spotted her too and flew down too. They then landed a few feet away from her. "Hey, wait!" Bliss said and then they stopped in front of her. "Oh great, I look just like you guys." Blitz said to them. "Were you hit by a white light?" Button asked. Blitz nodded to the girls. "Get me out of this if you know how." Blitz said, getting angry. "D-don't hit us with the hammer. J-just follow us!" Bliss said as she tried to calm her. Bliss and Button ran off, Blitz decided to follow.

The girls then got back to the lab. "We found her!" Bliss yelled. Blitz sighed and looked at them. "Which one of you did this?" Blitz asked. "Can we know who you are first?" Button asked her. "When that white light hit me, I heard me shout Shooting Blitz. So I am Blitz but that's not my real name." Blitz replied with a head rub. "Change me back now!" Blitz yelled again and this time sneezed. Kohito, Ken, and Peachu backed up a bit in fright. Blitz started waving her hammer around violently. Bliss and Button tried calming her down.

"Follow us then." Kohito said. They took her to the table and did the same thing they did to Bliss and Button. As Blitz was turned back, white light shot out of Bliss and Button's compact and sent them back to normal. Luckily, all 3 still had the belts. Kagami hopped off the table and admired her normal look. "See ya." Kagami said. "Wait! You need to stay, you're one of us now." Mitsuki said. Kagami looked back at her. "What do you mean?" Kagami asked. "Well, you still have the belt so now you're a member of Powerpuff Girls Z." Ayumi replied. "You mean, like a super heroin?" Kagami asked. Mitsuki and Ayumi nodded. Kagami backed up a bit. "Look, I'm a tomboy and you are girlies. I can't be friends with you, that's so not called for." Kagami said. Mitsuki's smiled turned into a frown. "Please, we need you. You're the last one and you're Blitz forever now." Mitsuki told her. "Please?" Ayumi pleaded. Kagami sighed. "Fine, I'll join and wear the skirt." Kagami said; she felt disgusted for wearing a skirt. Ayumi and Mitsuki pulled their arms into both sides of Kagami's. Kagami looked at them with a weird look; they just smiled at her.

All 3 sat on the couch. "You should tell us about yourselves." Ken said to them. "Oh, I wanna go first!" Mitsuki said and then stood up. Mitsuki spun around and put her hand into air. "I'm Akatatsutsumi Mitsuki, and I transform into Flaming Bliss." Mitsuki told everyone. "My weapon is a yo-yo and I will serve as the leader since I was the first one transformed!" she said with a wink and smirk. Ayumi then stood up and spun around like a ballerina. "I'm Gotokuji Miyako, and I transform into Popping Button." Ayumi introduced herself. "My weapon is a bubble rod and I will serve as a Powerpuff Girls Z member and help Bliss and Blitz!" she said. Ayumi and Mitsuki looked at Kagami next. She sighed and stood up. "I'm Matsubara Kagami, and I transform into Shooting Blitz." Kagami told them. "My weapon is a hammer and I will help the world by fighting side-by-side with Bliss and Button." Kagami told them, she smiled a bit.

"Wait! We can't just be heroines like that. We need to able to do stuff that we normally do." Mitsuki said. "What do you guys want?" Kohito asked. "Since I'm an otaku like my mother, I can read all the comics I want that have to do with heroines and such." Mitsuki said. "I can look at all the fashion magazines I want and look at my appearance in the mirror at times." Ayumi said with the flick of her wrist. "And I want to be able to watch all the sports game I want." Kagami said to them. Ken just realized they want what their mothers want when they were Powerpuff Girls Z.

"We have villains, right?" Kagami asked. Mitsuki nodded to her. "Follow me." Mitsuki said. Kagami and Ayumi followed her.

Peachu had fallen asleep and didn't see Jojo wake. "That's it, I'm out of here – Jojo!" he yelled and soon got out of the rope. Seeing an open window, he decided to jump out of it and then run off. As the girls got there, Jojo was gone. "Peachu! You were supposed to watch him." Ayumi said as she nudged the robotic dog awake. "Well, we still have a villain though." Kagami said. "Yeah, we do." Mitsuki replied. The girls saw that the sun was setting and decided to go home.

"I'm gonna go home now." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, me too." Ayumi said.

"I'm also going." Kagami said.

The girls left out of the lab.

"Dad, what if Kare is awoken again?" Kohito asked. Ken looked at Kohito. "I hope he doesn't, I don't want these girls to go through what their mothers went through." Ken told him. Kohito nodded and walked away. "I just hope the mayor approves of them tomorrow." He finally said and followed Kohito.

Down the sidewalk, we see Mitsuki. "I can't wait to get home, but I must not tell mom or my sister about me being Bliss." Mitsuki said to herself. She went back to the park and saw her lunch bag still there but the sweets gone. "Someone took them but not my bag." Mitsuki said as she held her hand over her heart. Then, she picked up her lunch bag and started walking away. Minutes of walking, she finally saw her house. Mitsuki went inside, seeing her mom in the living room with her sister.

"Hi, Mitsuki. Sweetie, where have you been all day?" Momoko asked.

"Where was I? Um, I was with my friends!" Mitsuki said. "I thought you didn't have friends, Mitsuki." Momoko replied. "I made some, with the daughters of your friends, Miyako and Kaoru." Mitsuki said. Momoko smiled at Mitsuki. "I knew you'd make friends with them." Momoko smiled. "Um, where is dad?" Mitsuki said as she looked around. Momoko frowned to her daughter. "Daddy is on a business trip." Momoko told her. "Oh." Mitsuki sadly said. "Oh and mom? I forgot your sweets." Mitsuki said. Momoko smiled and nodded. "Miya already got me some." Momoko said as Mitsuki's little sister smirked at her. "Miya's a kiss-up mom!" Mitsuki said as she went towards the stairs.

Mitsuki got upstairs and to her room. She sat at her desk and got out her red pen and peach colored diary. She then opened it up, went to a clean page, and then started writing.

"Dear Diary, today I transformed into Flaming Bliss! And guess what? I'm the leader of a team! My new friends, Ayumi and Kagami, got transformed into Popping Button and Shooting Blitz. And we're the team of Powerpuff Girls Z! I knew one day I would turn into a heroine. Another thing, we have a villain named Jojo. Evil but not bright. Well, that's all I have to write, diary. Bye!" Mitsuki said outloud of what she wrote. Finally she closed the diary.

Again down the sidewalk, we now see Ayumi. She decided to go back to the store and get her clothes. She smiled as she saw the bag still there. Ayumi walked over and picked it up. Ayumi decided to go home now. Ayumi skipped down the sidewalk. Minutes of skipping, she finally got home. Ayumi looked up to see her house. Her house was big but not huge like a mansion. Ayumi was kind of rich since her mother was a fashion designer. Ayumi went to her house and opened the door to the house. "Mother, I home!" Ayumi said aloud. Miyako saw her daughter and smiled. Miyako had let her hair down ever since she grew up, so when she turned to see her daughter, the ends of her hair swished a bit on her. "Hello, Ayumi-sama." Miyako bowed to her daughter. Ayumi bowed and hugged her mom. "Mother, I made two need friends! Mitsuki and Kagami, I believe you know their mothers." Ayumi asked. Miyako's eyes widened. "Oh, you became friends with Momoko-san and Kaoru-san's daughters. And what's that you have?" Miyako asked. "The dress you designed. It was so beautiful I just had to buy it before they were all sold out." Ayumi smiled to her. Miyako smiled back. "That's wonderful – desu wa." Miyako said and then left.

Ayumi looked around for her father and saw him in the living room. "Hi, daddy." Ayumi said as she sat next to him. He smiled at her. "Like I told mother, I made friends named Mitsuki and Kagami." She told him. He just smiled again. Ayumi smiled at him also. She then got up and made her way upstairs. Ayumi walked inside her room and saw her stuffed octopus, Octo. Ayumi picked him up. "Guess what, Octo? I made new friends, but don't worry, I'll never replace you still." Ayumi said and kissed his face. She then set him down and took out the dress. It was still in good shape. She then hung it up in her closet that had other clothes by other designers. She smiled and then closed her closet.

Finally, down the sidewalk again, we see Kagami walking down the sidewalk. Kagami sighed and looked down at her feet. "Can't believe I agreed to be one of them. Oh well." Kagami said to herself. She needed to get her skateboard. She walked over to the place where she saved the boy. She picked it up and got on it. She then started skating boarding away. Minutes of skating, she saw her house. She then opened the door quietly. As she walked in, she was tackled. Kagami saw that her little brother on her. "Yes! I finally got you without you noticing." He declared and ran off. "Gosh, fun but I hate that." Kagami said. She looked around for her older brother, mother, and father. Her brother and father were there but her mother wasn't. "Where is mom?" Kagami asked them. "She's asleep." Her older brother told her. "Oh, I thought she was still at work." Kagami replied to her brother. "Well, she isn't." Her father said.

Kagami decided to go upstairs. She got into her pajamas. She started getting ready for bed. Back with Mitsuki, she was getting ready for bed. With Ayumi, she was also getting ready. Soon, the background changed to three panels showing the girls houses and then the girls turned off their lights.

**Chapter 3: The Mayor's Approval!**


	3. The Mayor's Approval!

**Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: The Mayor's Approval!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun finally rose and shined down on Japan. We first go to Mitsuki's house. She opened her eyes. Mitsuki got up and stretched. She swung her legs over her bed and then got out of her bed. "Time to go to school." Mitsuki said. She decided to get dressed now. She put on her clothes. A gray striped pattern red shirt, blue denim skirt, and red boots with gray socks. Mitsuki brushed her hair for a while and then put her red bow in her hair. She grabbed her belt and put it on. As she headed out the door, her compact blinked.

Mitsuki looked down at it, she quietly crept down the stairs. But her mother caught her. "Hey, hun. Breakfast is ready." Momoko told her. "I'll take it for lunch if that's alright." Mitsuki asked. Her mother nodded and walked off. Mitsuki turned her back and opened the compact. Only to see Kohito's face.

"What now?" Mitsuki asked.

"You need to come to the Mayor's office, he needs to approve of you as the leader of Powerpuff Girls Z." Kohito replied to her. "Is Ayumi and Kagami there?" Mitsuki asked. He nodded. "Okay, guess I have to skip school then." Mitsuki said. Momoko was behind her. "Who are you talking to?" Mitsuki turned around and closed the compact behind her. "Um, no one." Mitsuki said. Momoko knew something was wrong but shrugged it off. "Cancel that breakfast lunch thing, mom." Mitsuki said and then ran out the door before her mother could say something.

Mitsuki saw the Mayor's office in the tall building. "There it is." Mitsuki said and started running. Mitsuki's compact blinked again. She took it off of her belt and flipped it open again. "Transform first." Kohito said. "Oh, okay!" Mitsuki said to him. She flipped down her compact. She saw an alley and ran into it.

"Flaming Bliss!" Mitsuki yelled and then started transforming. After she was finished, she blasted off into the air and started soaring the sky. She landed in front of the Mayor's tall building. "Dang, that's big." Bliss said. She then walked inside. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around inside the building. "So pretty!" Bliss said. She saw an elevator. "Maybe I should go on that." Bliss said as she walked over to the elevator. She pressed a button and it opened. She walked inside. "Mayor's office." Bliss said and it went automatically up. "Whoa, voice activation." Bliss said in amazement. She was finally at the Mayor's office.

"There she is!" said a voice. Bliss turned to see Button and the others there. "Sorry I was late, my mother was being suspicious and so I had to skip breakfast and then transform, and now I'm here." Bliss said in one breath. They all sweatdropped at her. "Okay, come on. The door is right through there." Ken said. They all went through the door. Bliss was the first one in. She looked around and her eyes sparkled again. "I love this place." Bliss said with her hands in fists. "There is the Mayor." Blitz pointed out.

The girls walked up to the Mayor's desk and sat on the chairs in front of it. The mayor spun his chair around and faced the girls. "You're the next Powerpuff Girls Z, right?" the Mayor said to them. "Next?" Bliss asked. Ken and Kohito shook their hands at the Mayor. "Um, no you're the first Powerpuff Girls Z. Sorry, I say next sometimes." He lied. Bliss got suspicious but she didn't decide to care for now. "Well, you guys are approved for being Powerpuff Girls Z." The mayor told them. The girls looked at each other with smiles. "Hey, I think we still have time to get to school." Bliss said to Button and Blitz. "Sorry, we have to go to school now." Button said. "Come on, girls!" Bliss said and got out of her chair to run off. Blitz and Button went after her.

They detransformed in the elevator and were in their regular clothes. "Kohito said that we're in the same classes with each other now." Ayumi told Mitsuki. "So we can transform when trouble happens." Kagami said. They finally got to the last floor. The girls ran outside. "Let's get to school." Mitsuki said as they walked down the sidewalk.

Minutes later, they got to school. They walked inside and saw the class they were supposed to be in. Inside was a female teacher. "Hello, Keane-sensei! Sorry we're late." Mitsuki told her. It wasn't the regular Keane-sensei; it was her daughter! "That's okay, girls." She told them with a smile. They sat in their chairs. Mitsuki and Ayumi sat next to eachother while Kagami sat in front of a girl Ayumi was next too other than Mitsuki.

While the girls are in class, let's check on Jojo. We switch to a broken house, where Jojo is in. "I feel like being evil today." He said. He looked out his broken window. "I'm going to terrorize that kindergarten I've passed by many time – Jojo!" he yelled. He ran out and started heading for the kindergarten. He jumped into the air and then crashed through the kindergarten roof. The teacher and children started screaming. He saw that they had candy. "Give me all your candy so I can take over the world!" Jojo yelled to them. They all put the candy in their hand.

Back at the lab, the mayor appeared on their screen. "It time for you to send out Powerpuff Girls Z now!" he told them. "Why?" Ken asked. Another screen appeared and showed Jojo terrorizing the kids at the kindergarten. "They are also in cages! Peachu!" Kohito said as he turned to his robotic dog. Peachu jumped up into the air and put his robotic paws against his mouth and yelled, "Powerpuff Girls Z – da wan!"

The scene then skips to the girls' belts. They all started blinking. Mitsuki looked down at her, Ayumi looked down at hers, and Kagami looked down at hers. Kagami looked back at Mitsuki and Ayumi while the two looked at each other. They then stood up.

"Sensei!" the girls' said together. She turned her attention to them, along with the other students.

"My head hurts!" Mitsuki lied as she faked the pain.

"My stomach hurts!" Ayumi lied while faking pain.

"My fingers turned red!" Kagami lied as she waved her fingers around in faking pain.

"Oh my, just go girls!" Keane-sensei said.

Mitsuki and Ayumi ran off, Kagami got her hat first and ran after the others. They went into the bathroom but girls were inside. "Not here!" Mitsuki said. They ran into the lunchroom, people were there. "Nor here!" Ayumi said. They then ran into the gym but kids were inside. "Not even here!" Kagami said. They all decided to run up to the stairs and then they were on the roof.

They then were out of breath. "Ugh!" Kagami groaned. "We'll transform here for now on." Mitsuki said. Ayumi and Kagami nodded to Mitsuki.

The girls then raised their hands in the air as rings appeared. The background changed to red, blue, and green stripes. The girls started transforming together. Mitsuki, Ayumi, and Kagami waved their hands around the back of their compacts. Then one by one, they replaced their compacts back in. Mitsuki, Ayumi, and Kagami spun around with smiles. Bliss smiled as her hair flipped around. She made her red glowing vest appear, she yelled "Flaming Bliss". Button made her both appear she yelled "Popping Button", along with Blitz but she yelled "Shooting Blitz". Then they all randomly posed their arms out. Zooming in and out of Bliss's face, she jumped in the air to make her vest stop glowing. Button shot her arms out to make her vest stop glowing. Blitz punched the air to make her vest stop glowing. Button put her hands over her compact and swished her arms around to make her glowing skirt appear. Bliss made her skirt stop glowing. Blitz shot her fist out to make her gloves appear. Bliss made a yellow "P" appear on her vest. Blitz stomped her feet on the ground to make the top of her shoes appear, she then made the heart draw on the back of her vest. Button put her hands on her hips and turned her head the other way. Bliss held her arms out to make her choker and earrings appear. Blitz punched the air to make her choker and earrings appear. Button spun to make her choker and earrings appear. Bliss then spun and did her pose as Button and Blitz joined her with their poses. They ended it with themselves in half red, half blue, and half green background with red flames, blue buttons, and green shards. "Powerpuff Girls Z!" the girls said together as their final yell.

Bliss flipped open her compact as Blitz and Button looked into it. "Jojo!" they all said. Bliss flipped down her compact and replaced it in her belt and nodded to Blitz and Button. Then they shot into the air. A glowing red, blue, and green line following them out of their shoes. They then got to the kindergarten and landed with their weapons and poses. "Fighting for Love Science Legend: Powerpuff Girls Z!" they said together. "Sign this! Sign this!" the kids said as they held autograph books up to their face. They picked them up. "Wow, we only been here for 2 days and we already have fans." Button said. "Let's just hurry and sign them." Blitz said. The girls' each signed kids autograph books.

Jojo snatched one from a kid and gave it to them. "One for me – Jojo?" he asked. The girls' looked at the book then him. "You're evil, we only sign them for good people." Bliss said. Jojo took the book away from their faces and said, "So? I want one too – Jojo!" He felt dissapointed. "Then you have to be a good monkey if we sign it." Button said to him. Jojo got mad. "No, I will not be good! Get ready to be destroyed now! – Jojo!" Jojo yelled. The girls got ready for Jojo's attacks. The girls flew into the air. "Air Punch!" Blitz yelled. Blitz hit the air with her hammer. It smashed away Jojo. Jojo fell out of the air. "Button Stopper!" Button yelled as she caught Jojo with a bubble. "Button!" Bliss and Blitz yelled to her. "Flame Pusher!" Bliss yelled as her yo-yo caught fire, shot at Jojo and popped the bubble making Jojo land. But Bliss caught him on her finger.

"Had enough, Jojo?" Bliss asked. He started kicking his legs around and got off of Bliss's finger. Bliss watched him as Button and Blitz got on her side. "Let's do a triple attack!" Bliss said. The girls got into a position.

"Button Boom!" Button yelled as she blew a bubble.

"Electric Smash! "Blitz yelled as she hit the air and made Button's bubble have electricity.

"Flaming Red Shocker!" Bliss yelled as she shot her yo-yo with full speed. It caught fire and shot at the electric bubble. The girls' watched as it shot at Jojo, and hit him. Sending him in the sky also. The girls watched him blast off. The kids and teacher cheered. Button flew towards the cage with the children and opened it up. Bliss and Blitz helped the kids off the roof and next to their teacher. "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls Z!" the sensei said. The girls' nodded and smiled at eachother. They then flew off and waved goodbye to the kindergarteners.

"Let's get to school now." Bliss said. They flew back to the roof and detransformed. The girls got down the stairs. The girls' stomachs were growling. "Just in time for lunch." Kagami said. The girls walked inside their classroom and grabbed their lunch. The girls saw that they weren't late for lunch. They walked into the lunchroom and sat at a table that was empty.

Mitsuki opened her lunch bag and saw her favorite lunch was in it. "Yes, mom did give me my favorite lunch!" Mitsuki said. Ayumi and Kagami did the same. All 3 girls eyes sparkled at their food. Kagami looked at Mitsuki and Ayumi when they saw how she was acting like them. "What? Oh, don't think just because I look at my food like you guys did I'm acting like you." Kagami said looking at them with a strange look and blushing a bit. Ayumi giggled at Kagami. "That's okay, we like the way you are, Kagami." Mitsuki told her. Kagami smiled to them. Then, the girls got into their lunch and started eating.

Then, the bell rung. The girls got up and grabbed their lunch bags. They soon started going back to class. The girls then sat back at desk. More hours into class, the bell then rung. School was finally over. Kids poured out. The girls' were the last to come out. "Let's go to everyone at the lab. It's time for us to do what we want." Mitsuki said. They all started walking towards the lab. They finally saw the lab and decided to go inside.

The girls sat on the yellow couch. Mitsuki took out a manga and started reading. As she read, she couldn't help but laugh. Ayumi took out up a fashion magazine. As she browsed, she admired the skirts and the shoes. Kagami took out a sports magazine and started looking in it; she liked the footballs they had. "I wonder where Ken and Kohito are." Mitsuki told them. They shrugged. Mitsuki got up and started walking around. Mitsuki only found Peachu. "Peachu!" Mitsuki said as she ran up to him. "Where are Ken and Kohito?" Mitsuki asked him. "I don't know – da wan." Peachu told her. "Well, me and the others are here." Mitsuki said. Mitsuki started going back to the others. Peachu followed. "I didn't find Ken or Kohito but I found Peachu." Mitsuki said to them. Mitsuki sat back down. Peachu laid down next to Mitsuki's feet. "I've been wondering. Does Kohito even have a mom?" Mitsuki asked. Peachu's head lifted up. Peachu then jumped on the couch onto Mitsuki's lap. "He does – da wan!" Peachu told her. Ayumi and Kagami stopped reading. "Really, who is she?" Mitsuki asked. "Her name is Kuriko Akatatsutsumi." Said a voice behind them. The girls turned around to see Ken. "That's my moms sister." Mitsuki said. She put Peachu on the couch where she was. Mitsuki walked up to Ken. "That means you're my uncle and Kohito's my cousin." Mitsuki said. Ken nodded. Mitsuki stepped back a bit. "Mom never told me aunt Kuriko married someone. I got to go." Mitsuki said as she grabbed her lunch bag and manga. She then bolted out the door.

Ayumi and Kagami stood up and looked at Ken. "Wow, you and Mitsuki are family then." Ayumi said. They all just stared at the door.

**Chapter 4: Family Troubles! Mitsuki's Distress!**


	4. Family Troubles! Mitsuki's Distress!

Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation

Chapter 4: Family Troubles! Mitsuki's Distress!

Mitsuki ran down the sidewalk to get home. Lots of things were running through her mind. Mitsuki skidded down the sidewalk as she saw her house. She then ran up to it and opened the door. She then saw Miya in the kitchen. "Miya! Where is mom? I need to talk to her." Mitsuki said. Miya looked at her onee-chan and pointed in the living room. Mitsuki turned to her mother and stomped up to her.

"Mom, is aunt Kuriko married?" Mitsuki asked her. "No, she isn't. Why?" Momoko asked. "I just found my cousin and uncle. You don't happen to know a man name Ken, do you? Because I do! He told me that your sister married him after Ken proposed to her. Mom, why didn't you tell me? You know I hate being the last one to know things." Mitsuki said to her. Momoko sighed. "I do happen to know Ken. I met him when I was your age. But I'm not going to tell you what happened between us. Miyako and Kaoru also knew him." Momoko told her. Mitsuki tried to hold back her tears. "Mom! Tell me the whole entire story. Now!" Mitsuki said. Momoko put her hands on Mitsuki's shoulders. "Mitsuki, if I told you. You wouldn't believe me." Momoko told her and then walked away. Mitsuki stared at her feet and fell to her knees.

"Mom is so unfair sometimes." Mitsuki said. Then she got up. "I'm going to my room. I need to think about all of this. What is mom not telling me?" Mitsuki said. Then she remembered something about what Kohito said in the car. "What was he gonna say that started with an 'M'?" she asked herself. "Mothers! Of course, but why would he talk about our mothers?" Mitsuki said. She snapped her fingers. Mitsuki then ran upstairs to go into the basement. She saw the stairs to the basement and started going down them. Mitsuki looked around at boxes. She sneezed a bit. "Dust bunnies, ugh." Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki searched around until a box fell over. She turned to it and started walking over to it. Flipping over the box, it read 'Momoko's Items'. "Moms items! This must have something." Mitsuki said as she opened it up. "What am I supposed to look for? This is moms useless stuff." Mitsuki said. She dug inside it until she saw a pink compact. "What's this?" Mitsuki said as she picked it up. Her back leaned against a box as she admired the compact. "This compact looks like mine." She said as she took off her compact and put it next to her mothers. "Oh my gosh, this compact looks like mine. Now I understand why the Mayor said next today." She got up and took the compact with her.

"Its all making sense, mom was a Powerpuff Girls Z member, too. And that also means Miyako and Kaoru were also!" Mitsuki said. "I've got to call Ayumi and Kagami. Tell them what I know." Mitsuki said as she entered her bedroom and closed the door. Mitsuki jumped on her bed and went towards her reddish pink phone. She started dialing Ayumi's number. "Hello?" said a voice, but it wasn't Ayumi's. Miyako! "Oh, um. Mrs. Gotokuji? It's me, Mitsuki, friend of Ayumi. Can I talk to her?" Mitsuki asked. "Oh, sorry. She and Kagami-san are heading to your house now." Miyako told her. "Oh, then that's better! Thanks!" Mitsuki said and then hung up. Then, she heard a tap on her window. She saw a face but couldn't make it out.

"Ayumi! Kagami!" Mitsuki said in glee for her friends being here. Mitsuki got up and went towards her window. She opened it up and Ayumi and Kagami came through the window and fell to her floor. Kagami landed on Ayumi. The two got up. "I'm glad you're here! Guess what I found out. Our moms were the first Powerpuff Girls Z!" Mitsuki told them with a smile. Ayumi and Kagami looked at eachother.

"Seriously? But what would they be called since we're already Bliss, Button, and Blitz!" Ayumi told her as she sat on Mitsuki's bed. Kagami sat on the bed next to Ayumi. Mitsuki pulled her chair from her desk and sat on it. "Luckily, I brung my moms journal. Look what I read." Kagami said as she took out a green journal out and handed it to Mitsuki. She flipped through pages and such until she stopped on a page. "It says here that she was Buttercup while our moms were Blossom and Bubbles." Mitsuki said. "They must've had a first word in front of their name like we do." Ayumi said to them. Mitsuki flipped through more pages and stopped on one. "Mine was Hyper Blossom, Ayumi's was Rolling Bubbles and Kagami's was Powered Buttercup." Mitsuki told Kagami and Ayumi.

"The weird thing is, our second names start with "B". But they have new jobs now and are retired as Powerpuff Girls Z. My mom is a wrestler now." Kagami said. Ayumi and Mitsuki nodded. Mitsuki then stood up. "We must not let our mothers know that we know they were the old Powerpuff Girls Z." she said. Ayumi stood up. "And we must keep our secret identities as Powerpuff Girls Z." she declared. Kagami was the final one to stand up. "And besides, we're the Next Generation. We shouldn't be surprised that our moms were the old ones." She finally said. Mitsuki and Ayumi nodded to eachother.

Ayumi smiled and said, "Lets just hope we don't have to go through what they through." Mitsuki and Kagami nodded. "Yeah." They both said with their hands on their cheeks. The girls' saw that is was getting dark. "I better head home. Its getting dark and mother must be worried. Bye." Ayumi said as she started heading out the window. Kagami nodded and said, "Yeah me too. Wait up, Ayumi!" Kagami said as she followed her. Mitsuki waved goodbye to her friends. She went towards her window and closed it. "I better go apologize to mom." Mitsuki sadly said and started going out her door.

She went downstairs and saw her family in the kitchen. "See, mom? I told onee-chan would come down." Miya said to Momoko. Momoko nodded to Miya. "Dinner is already ready." Momoko told her. Mitsuki sat at the table with her sister and mother. "Mom, I wanna say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Mitsuki said to her. Momoko looked at her and smiled. "Its okay, you have a right to be mad. I should have told you sooner." Momoko said. Mitsuki nodded. Then, everyone started eating.

Soon, everyone was finished. Mitsuki helped her mom in the kitchen. She sighed. "Mom, when is dad coming home. I miss him so much, even Miya can't stand with dad being gone." Mitsuki asked her. "I don't know, I miss him, too. It's just that his job makes him go on business trips. Your father told me he wanted to be successful for me, you, and Miya." Momoko told her. "Oh, really? Miya told me she missed dad reading her stories." Mitsuki said to her mom.

Momoko smiled to Mitsuki. "I do it all the time now, you should do it for once. She's been telling me she missed being with her onee-chan." Momoko smirked to her. "Really? Even the times I've been annoyed by her?" Mitsuki asked. "Thanks mom! I'll do it right now." Mitsuki said as she pulled her apron off and dried her hands. Then she ran off to go into Miya's room. "Knock, knock." Mitsuki said as she tapped on her door. "Hi Mitsuki! Are you gonna read me a story now." Miya said as she let her hair drop down from her ringlets. "Yep." She replied. Mitsuki walked in and sat near her bed. "I actually wanna talk about Powerpuff Girls Z." Mitsuki said to her sister. Miya's eyes widened. "I saw on the news that they save a kindergarten. My favorites are Button and Blitz! Not a big fan of Bliss though." Miya said. Mitsuki's eyes turned to black dots and her mouth disappeared as she sweatdropped. Her face then went back to normal. "Well, I like Bliss a lot. Someone in school told me that Blitz dislikes wearing that skirt at times." Mitsuki told her.

"She must be a tomboy then." Miya said to her sister. Mitsuki grabbed a peach brush from Miya's desk. "Turn around, I missed brushing your hair. Its just too beautiful." Mitsuki smiled. Miya turned around. Mitsuki then slowly started brushing her hair. She stopped brushing her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. "Good, no tangles at all." Mitsuki said. She then got off the bed. "Lets get ready for bed now." Mitsuki said to her sister. Miya got in the bed into her bed. Mitsuki then started walking away. "Do you want the door to stay open or do you still think someone is under your bed?" Mitsuki teased. "Goodnight, Mitsuki." Her sister replied. Mitsuki smiled then turned off the light and closed the door. She saw that her mother was asleep too.

Mitsuki went into her bedroom. She looked outside her window. It was raining now. "I wonder how my life's gonna be now. I'm a super heroine and I'm a regular girl. I knew there was a connection of mother and me. She was right when she said there was going to be something that made me like her. And I'm a Powerpuff Girls Z leader." Mitsuki said with a smile. Finally, she started getting ready for bed. Mitsuki took off her regular clothes and then put on her pajamas. She gently took out her bow and let her hair drop down. Mitsuki then lay down on her bed and covered up. She was fast asleep.

But what they didn't know, a black light was heading for someone. Lets check on her now. As we head off into a mansion, a huge one that is. A girl with golden blonde puffy hair was watching the news about how the girls' saved a kindergarten. "What's so special about Powerpuff Girls Z? They are just dumb heroines trying to stand out." Said the girl. Her name was Kikyo Shirogne. "I wanna show people that normal people can stand out." Kikyo said with a mad face. As she turned off TV and walked away, the black light came into the window as shot at her while she stepped on her cats tail. The cat screeched in pain.

Kikyo kicked her feet in the air as her white stockings transformed into black ones. Her eyes started glowing. Kikyo finally ended her transformation as her blonde pigtails transformed into green afro. Kikyo was now the new Princess. Princess looked at the TV as she saw Powerpuff Girls Z. "I will stand out more than them." Princess said.

All of a sudden, a cannon appears in her hands. Then, Princess flew out the window in a weird way. Then, she started terrorizing town. She put the cannon down, stood on a building and started playing a violin, very poorly. She played too long and caused people to cover their ears.

Back at the lab. Peachu was the only one awake. The mayor then appeared on the screen and saw him. "Peachu, I'm glad you're awake! I need you to send out Powerpuff Girls Z, someone is terrorizing town and it's a girl this time!" he said to the dog. He nodded.

Peachu cupped his robotic paws around his mouth and yelled, "Powerpuff Girls Z – da wan!" It echoed into each girl's home. Making their eyes pop open. Mitsuki lifted up with a drowsy look, along with Ayumi and Kagami.

Mitsuki yelled, "Flaming Bliss!" and then started transforming.

Ayumi yelled, "Popping Button!" and then started transforming.

Kagami yelled, "Shooting Blitz!" and then started transforming.

Each girl shot out of the window and met in town. They each heard the bad violin playing and covered their ears. "Ouch! Who's playing a horrible violin?" Bliss asked the others. "We don't know!" Button replied. Blitz uncovered one of her ears and pointed to the Princess. "Oh my gosh, its her! She is the one doing it!" Blitz said with a tight grip on her hammer. "Lets tell her to stop." Button said with a yawn. The girls flew up to her.

"Come to steal my spotlight, Powerpuff Girls Z?" Princess said to them. The girls looked at each other. "What are you some wannabe villain?" Blitz asked getting mad because of the girls horrible violin playing. Princess continued to play as she spoke. "Okay, give me that!" Bliss said and snatched the violin from her. Bliss then broke it over knee. "No more of that!" Bliss said as she swept her hands together. Princess then picked up her cannon and jumped into the air. Suddenly, Princess shot the cannon at the girls.

Blitz was in the way and got her hammer ready. "Sonic Punch!" she yelled as a green light hit the cannon and turned it into black dust. Princess shot another one. This time, it was Button. "Button Stopper!" she yelled as a bubble came out of the wand and caught the cannon. It then exploded, also turning into black dust. Princess got even angrier. She shot an even bigger cannon. Finally, it was heading for Bliss. "Flame Pusher!" she yelled as her yo-yo caught flame and shot at the cannon. It finally hit it and set on fire then turning into black dust. Princess was out of cannons for now. Blitz wanted to attack again. Then she did another attack but this one hit her. Bliss and Button flew over to catch her as she started falling out of the sky. She was knocked out.

"Lets get back to the lab and try to change her. Lets hope my uncle and cousin can cure her." Bliss said. The girls flew to the lab, walked in with Princess. "Peachu! Go wake them up." Button told him. Peachu ran off. Minutes later, Peachu, Ken, and Kohito came back. "We found a new villain, we can tell she was hit by black light." Blitz said. They all got ready to change her back. Princess was now Kikyo. "I know her!" Button said. The others looked at her. "That's Shirogne Kikyo! She's the richest girl ever." Button told them. "I thought you were the only rich one at school." Bliss said. "I'm not that rich but her mom and my mom are rivals because they are both fashion designers. But her mom gets paid more than my mom." Button said.

"Okay, enough! Lets just get her home. Button, lead the way." Bliss said. Blitz and Bliss picked up Kikyo as Button lead the way. They got to her home and flew inside. Then putting her on the bed. "Now we can get some sleep." Blitz said. "I wanna see what she's like when not evil." Bliss said to them. They nodded. "Tomorrow, lets go." Button said. They all flew out the window and back to their homes where they detransformed and went back to sleep.

Next Chapter: Lets learn about Shirogne Kikyo!


End file.
